


Narcotic

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: BTOB
Genre: Blood, F/M, Illegal Activities, Loss of Virginity, Mentions Shipping of Drugs Off, Mentions of Non-Major Character Death, Mentions of weapons, Obession, Pining, Violence, drug lord, mafia, slight stalking, unprotected sex, use of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: I'll smoke you like drugs...and breathe you out like love...because you belong to me...





	Narcotic

A long table sat in the middle of a dimly lit warehouse. Runners- more like drugrunners stood around it organizing the product upon its surface. Their Boss, Shin Peniel, sat at the head of the table in a leather custom made chair from Italy with his legs propped up against it.

Peniel's were hands resting on the back of his head whilst he observed the scene presented before him. He had two loaded weapons laid out before his person resting upon the table- an AK 47 and a Colt 45. He was prepared for anything.

'Better safe than sorry,' was what his old man used to preach in his ear as a kid. He scoffed at the thought now. Yeah- if only his old man had been safe he wouldn't currently be sorry in an early grave three years prior. That was one of the reasons why he had made the decision to reign over his business with better class, preparation, and dignity. He was no fool.

The sound of a cell phone ringing caused everyone to pause in what they were doing. Peniel shifted in his chair reaching in to the pocket of his black leather jacket to collect his cell. He glanced at the screen giving his crew the go ahead to continue on with their jobs. He answer it taking note of his own Boss's name floating over the caller ID.

"Yobosaeyo? How may I be of service to you today?" Peniel sighed bored with everything at the moment.

"I found a link to the one you've been searching for-" Eunkwang's voice reached him through the speaker of his phone halting his movements. His world stopped. He almost couldn't feel anything- his heart was beating way too fast at this news.

"Don't bullshit me Eunkwang. You had better be sure-" he growled back to him grimacing at what this link could mean or who it could be. All he knew that Eunkwang better not be playing with him, Boss or not.

"Yah! I better be sure? Who the fuck is the Boss around here? Just get your ass to my place, we can talk more about it when you get here." Eunkwang snarled not liking Peniel's attitude one bit but understanding it at the same time. If it had been him on the other line he might've reacted the same way. Probably way worse.

Peniel stood up, stretched his body out then stuck his cell phone in to his jeans in the back pocket. He was railed up and slightly annoyed now. Finally after three long miserable years he might have a real lead on who had actually managed to put a bullet in to his old man's head.

"I want this place organized in time for the next shipment before I get back or you'll have a problem on your hands- a me problem." Peniel hissed leaving the warehouse in the hands of his dumbass lackeys.

He arrived at Eunkwang's penthouse scanning his identification card at the gate before driving in. He parked his brand new Audi inside the massive garage. Getting out of his car he made his way to the side door of the penthouse pressing a button on his key to place the alarm on his car.

He walked inside Eunkwang's home heading for the kitchen finding the latter sitting at the island with his girlfriend of two years, Gi Soohye preparing them something to eat. He watched Eunkwang stand up excusing himself from Soohye by kissing her left cheek sweetly before he came over to greet him.

He wrapped his left arm around Peniel's neck locking him in a choke hold as he led him out of the kitchen to chat in private. He knew it was his pay back for yelling at him over the phone. Scoffing at his bestfriend Peniel allowed him to lead him to his study for privacy. Out of Soohye's ear-reach.

He released him to sit down on the sofa in the corner of his study. He grabbed a manilla folder from the coffee table handing it over to Peniel. Peniel studied the contents as his Boss spoke to clarify anything he was missing.

"Her name is Dae Cha Yun. She's 21 years of age. Currently a student in Jjangdam University. She's in her last year to be exact. Her mother, Dae Joo Sul is deceased. She died in the hospital a few days after Cha Yun was born and get this, her father is the officer that took down your father. His name is Dae Yeom-Sik. In fact because of your father's case he made it to the Chief of Police." Eunkwang sighed leaning back against the sofa scrutinizing his bestfriend's reaction to this new information after three long years of finding nothing.

"So how do we meet?" Peniel asked surprising Eunkwang for a moment before a proud smirk etched against his clear features.

Dae Cha Yun stood inside her father's office in the precinct he worked at. She waiting for her father to be done with his work day so that they could head out to the restaurant. She was a nervous wreck.

Her father had arranged a meeting with another family to set up an arranged marriage for her. She was 21. Considered an adult at her age. So why couldn't she choose her on outcome in life? Why did her father have to be stuck in the middle ages?

Her possible suitor, Gun Khun Seong, was from a good family. Her father rather liked him for her on his first meeting with the man. He thought they would make the perfect match.

"Ready darling?" Chief Dae asked stepping back in to his office. He walked over to her kissing her left cheek in greeting.

"As I'll ever be." Cha Yun replied grabbing both her and her father's jackets. She handed him his before slipping on hers with a forced smile. Who was her father kidding? She was far from ready for a future she didn't want.

"By the way you look perfect, sweetheart." Chief Dae said complimenting her attire for the evening which was a simple black cocktail dress with off the shoulder sleeves upon her delicate figure and matching black Louis Vuitton heels on her small feet.

"Gomawo Appa. Let's go before we're late to dinner." Cha Yun sighed inwardly. She just wanted this night to be over and far behind her.

Placing his daughter's hand against his arm, he lead them out of his office. They exit the precinct heading to the restaurant. The nervousness never leaving her at all. After all she may end up an engaged woman tonight.

When they arrived, they were led to their reserved table where Khun Seong and his family awaited them. Cha Yun pasted on a smile as she was introduced to the family. Her father greeted them like he would family inside of strangers or friends.

To Cha Yun, Khun Seong was quite okay but not for her. She had decided that in a single meeting and nothing was going to change her mind about it. Not even her father disowning her.

After dinner Cha Yun went home alone. She took a shower and prepared for bed. Lying down she went right to sleep. Meeting with your future betrothed was very tiresome.

The next few weeks she was forced to endure Khun Seong's presence. Her father had chosen him for her. Their engagement was to be announced that Friday on the cover of the newspapers. You could believe that she was not all to happy about it.

Peniel waited outside of Cha Yun's favorite bookstore. He would meet her tonight 'by accident' he should say. He watched as people walked pass him or enter the establishment.

Inside he observed Cha Yun searching through a shelf of books. To him, she was very pretty and seemingly innocent with her appearance; long black locks and soft brown eyes. Her body on the other hand was a whole other story. The thought of defiling such innocence made his game of revenge all the more appealing. He smirked at that.

Cha Yun went up to the register to pay for her choice of books before leaving the store. Upon opening the door, Peniel made his move. He walked in to her causing her to stumble over on her own feet. He took the opportunity to catch her before she could fall. Shock etched against her gentle features as she stiffen against his hard form. Her hands held tight to his biceps for support as she does so.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked like the gentleman he was pretending to be. Cha Yun gazed up at him with those innocent eyes of hers, face flushed with embarrassment.

"A-ah yes I am thank you. How about you? I didn't see you there when I was opening the door." she slightly stammered having caught herself staring at him for way too long. She blushed realizing that she was still in his embrace but she had to pull herself away from him no matter how warm his body or how fast he made heart her beat inside her chest in just one meeting.

"No, no, do not fuss over me. The collision was all my fault; I can assure you." he beamed allotting her the chance to pull her body away from his. He ignored the fact that he quite enjoyed the warmth she had emitted from her body or the thought that he was starting to miss it.

"Oh no, I didn't see you there. If I hadn't opened the door we would not be in this situation." she whimpered in a shy whisper but he still heard her loud and clear.

"Don't fret. No one was hurt from either party of that I'm sure. So don't you blame yourself for nothing. We're both fine." he assured her as best as he could.

"Well I feel like I should at least make it up to you. Do you like coffee?" she grinned back at him in a cheery manner.

"I love coffee. Just lead the way." He smiled with unwitted charm. However the fact was, he hated coffee. Despised it. Nonetheless it was all apart of the process. He needed to her trust him and from the look of things that was going to be rather easy.

Cha Yun led him to her favorite coffee house down the street from the bookstore. They sat inside at a booth. She was nervous.

Peniel could see that. He knew that it was about being alone with him. He could tell after surrounding himself with so many girls and women. He was no fool to the charms he could bestow upon them from just a mere glance.

"I'm Dae Cha Yun. What's your name?" she said politely introducing herself to him. She blushed.

They ordered coffee and it was brought to their table. Peniel inwardly cringed at the dark brown substance. He really hated coffee.

"My friends call me Peniel. Do you visit the bookstore much?" he inquired after doing the same. He grinned inwardly taking note of her shy behavior and the blush dusting her cheeks.

"Oh yes, I love books. I want to become a writer." she beamed happily then pouted at her realization. She stopped talking but he knew that she wanted to say more. He could see that she was unsure if it was okay to voice out her thoughts and opinions to him.

"But?" he added reassuringly waiting for her to speak once again.

"My father wants me to become a housewife and stay at home mom but I'm just not ready for that step in my life." she sighed heavily. She was upset, she was way too easy. He was amused at the notion.

"I get it. He wants so much for you that it's suffocating your own wants for yourself." he said voicing out some of the thoughts he knew was probably running through her head at that moment.

"Do you think I am being selfish at all?" she enquired peering down at her coffee cup.

"No, I think it's practical for you to feel that way." he agreed with her instantly making her smile sweetly at him.

"I'm sorry." she whispered under her breath yet he still caught on to what she had said.

"For what?" he probed indulging her for just a little while longer.

"For letting me dump my life's problems out on you. You just seem like the type of person that's so easy to talk to." she admitted truthfully with a deep blush.

"So I've been told. Give me your cell phone." he commanded her in a slightly demanding voice but she didn't notice it.

Cha Yun didn't question him she just handed her cell phone over to him. She watched as her 'new friend' tapped against the screen of her cell phone. A smiled grew on his face once he was done. He handed it back to her letting out a suave partial smirk whilst leaning back against the booth.

"Peniel Oppa- you gave me your number?" she asked in awe of that seeing his name in her contact list. Peniel Oppa is what he'd put as his name in her cell. She blushed at the idea of calling him Oppa when she barely knew him. She didn't ever call Khun Seong Oppa.

"Just in case you ever feel the need to talk. Well, it was nice meeting you Cha Yun-ah but I have to leave before my bestfriend kills me. See you 'round." he explained getting up to leave. He tossed a few wons on table's surface to pay for their coffee.

"B-bye-e..." she stuttered watching him leave the coffee house with a wave of his hand. Her heart was beating erratically inside of her chest once he was gone. That was how she knew her crush on her 'new friend' had started.

A few months later, Peniel sat inside his Boss's kitchen drinking a bottle of hard liquor at the island. Eunkwang was leaning against the island glaring at him. He'd never seen his bestfriend so bothered before.

He had been acting strange after only a mouth of chatting with Cha Yun over the phone. Even after she'd gained herself an annoying as hell fucking fiancé. The asshole saw him as a fucking threat.

Fuck it all to hell! He'll be one just to piss him off. It didn't take a jealous bastard to tell him that Cha Yun had a crush on him. The whole world could see that for fucks sake!

"Aissh! What the fuck am I going to do? I like her! I fucking like her!" he hissed clearly irritated with his own feelings. He was not supposed to fall for her. Yet he did and it was only further complicating matters.

Oh, why did she have to be so fucking innocent? Maybe if she wasn't he'd be able to think clearly? Yeah, right! She was a fucking easy person to fall in love with. His heart just surely knew how to pick 'em! Just great!

"Are you sure 'like' is the word you are looking for?" Eunkwang teased with amusement lacing his voice.

"Not helping!" he sneered back in anger. What the hell was he going to do now with a fucking defective heart?

"Well if you want my opinion-" Eunkwang sighed shaking his head at his upset bestfriend. And he called himself a Druglord? Funny.

"I don't." he gnarled cutting his Boss off from talking but he knew he'd finish talking anyways.

"Well I'm giving it to you anyway. Take what you want before she is taken by this so called 'asshole' you keep on hissing nonsense about." Eunkwang glared at him in clear annoyance nevertheless he kept it out of his voice as he spoke with the Druglord.

"Hyung, it's not that simple." he whined childishly with a pout ghosting over his lips wishing he hasn't allowed things to become so complicated.

"Love is never a simple thing." Eunkwang reasoned with made the latter angrier than before.

"Fuck this! I'm ending this tonight. I can't let my feelings get the best of me." he growled getting up from his seat on the island's stool.

"Are you sure about this?" Eunkwang asked him warily. He didn't think Peniel was in his right state of me and. He didn't want him to regret his actions in the morning once it was all said and done.

"I couldn't be more sure if I tried." he grumbled in annoyance taking out his cell phone. He dialed Cha Yun's number asking her if he could come to her place. She agreed, giving him the address to her place. He left Eunkwang's place with the latter smirking at him with the constant shake of his head showing his disapproval.

He arrived at Cha Yun's place thirty minutes later. She opens the door allowing him inside her apartment for the first time since they have met. She doesn't get the chance to ask why he wanted to see her before he pulls her in to his arms kissing her senseless.

Cha Yun instantly relaxed against Peniel's hard form allowing him to sneak his well trained tongue inside her mouth. She felt him slid his hands to her bottom in order for him to lift her up on his waist. He traced his tongue around her inexperienced mouth loving the sweet taste of her against his buds.

Placing her back against the door, he lifted up the hem of her dress gathering assess to her smooth thighs. She held on to him as he began to rock against. Breathing unevening as she moaned in pleasure for the first time in her life. She could feel his hardening dick through his jeans. He felt big and she became a little scared because of it.

Loving sounds leaving her innocent mouth, Peniel lifted her from the door carrying to her bedroom. He got undressed before her, taking his slow time removing his T-shirt showing off his muscular torso before her eyes.

Cha Yun admired his remarkable body starting to feel self-conscious about her own. Peniel stood before her in his boxers. They were a solid color- black. He slid down her body resting in between her thighs. He lift both of them to help her remove her panties.

Her sex was exposed to the heat coming from his lips before he caressed it with his tongue. She arched her back from the bed in shock. Her hand reached out for his hair keeping him in place as he licked and nipped at her pussy.

Moans. Her moans filled the room around them. She blushed never feeling so open in her entire life before she met him.

Peniel licked from the top of her slit to inside of her core. His tongue dives in to the heated flesh stroking her heated walls. Leaving her pussy, he caresses on her clit making her moan and arch back of the bed. She began rocking her hips against his tongue with his every movement.

He knew that she was about cum, he could her core restricting on his tongue so he stopped his ministrations all together. Having enough of her sweet taste, he replaces his tongue with two of his fingers. With a kiss to her lips, he slipped inside with much ease watching her wilter in pleasure and from slight pain.

Stroking a certain spot inside of her core has her begging for more like the good bitch she was for him. She moaned against his lips in pleasure she knew existed before this night. She felt tiny spasms travel through her whole body intensifying every millisecond. Her muscles ache, toes curl whilst she rocks against his fingers.

He removes his fingers from her aching sex aligning his body on top of hers with a kiss pressed against her lips. She moans in to the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck pulling her closer to her inexperienced body. He reaches in between them gripping the waistband of his boxers, that is until she replaces his hands with hers to his shock.

She pull it down his backside with ease exposing his nakedness to hers with a longing sigh. His sex hung long and wide in between their bodies. Peniel rubbed it on the folds of her pussy seeking the friction it could provide.

Moving his hips at a careful angle he penetrated her core. Her maiden's blood flowed telling them that she was no longer pure. Peniel grunted at the feeling of her tight walls encasing his dick.

He relaxed himself allotting her the chance to adjust to his size. With slow movements he began thrusting inside her. She groaned biting her lower lip hard from the pain of it.

Cha Yun wrapped her legs around his waist when he found that magical spot inside you once more. Her pain desolved the more he fucked in to her. He slid almost all the way out before slamming back home. He repeated the action time and time again feeling her inner walls restrict against him in a tense manner.

She was in ecstasy whilst he rammed deep in to her core. He recedes jostling forward. Her breathing becoming irregular with the lewd sounds of skin slapping skin echoing inside the room. She can feel when reached down between their bodies to play with her clit. He rubbed her there loving the feeling of her pussy choking and constricting around his dick in response.

She dug her nails deep in to the flesh of his back feeling his begin to surface just beneath her nails. He pounded roughly in to her thrusting even faster loving the sweet gasps and moans leaving from between her lips.

Peniel thrusted his hips faster increasing his tempo with sway of his hips. She clung to him feeling her release near. After a few more slow powerful thrusts, she came hard with him following suit soaking her walls with his semen. They fell asleep- him still in her- her safely in his arms.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

The sound of the front door being banged on woke them up. A few hours had merely passed. Peniel sat up in bed exposing his tight abs whilst Cha Yun rubbed at her eyes trying pull him back down against her. He ignored his wails of disapproval removing himself from her embrace. He got out of bed searching the floor for his underwear. Once he found them, he slipped on before making his way out of the room.

With upon his face he went the front door. He hoped it was her bitchass of a fiancé at the door so he could show him how much of a man he really was. The banging on the door persisted. He unlocked with a curse before slamming it open on the intruder.

Time froze when he saw who it is.They both stood still never making a sound. Peniel didn't know if he knew who he was or if he ever recognised him and he didn't care.

"Peniel Oppa? Who's at the door?" Cha Yun questioned him after leaving her bedroom. She met him at the door not prepared for the sight before her.

"Dae. Cha. Yun. What is the meaning of this?" Chief Dae hissed once he saw his daughter in nothing but her silk kimono houserobe.

"A-ap-pa? W-what are you doing here-e?" she stuttered in bewilderment shocked to see him at her door. He hardly ever came to her apartment so this was beyond weirding her out.

"That doesn't matter right now, now does it? Who is this man inside your apartment with barely anything on?" Chief Dae snarled telling her just how proud of her he was.

"Shin Peniel- her boyfriend." Peniel spoke up for the first time since he had opened the door. He eyed the Chief warily. He listened to their harsh father-daughter conversation.

"B-boyfriend! Cha Yun, I expected more from you. You're an engaged woman- promised to another! What would your Umma say if she saw you now? Huh?" Chief muttered out in anger. He knew who the boy next to his daughter was and didn't like that fact one bit. His daughter was meant for greater things in life. Dating a criminal was not one of them.

"She would be happy for us and let me decide my own fate in life. Why can't you let me live my life? I don't like Khun Seong! He's boring and he doesn't suit me." she grimaced disliking the way her father was treating her. She was not a child to be reprimanded.

"You'd pick a lowlife with nothing to gain in life over stability? Are you losing mind? Get dressed young man and get the hell out of this apartment before I have you arrested for rape. Believe me; I will do it." Chief Dae growled warning Peniel away from his daughter.

"It isn't rape if she enjoyed it. Nonetheless I will do as you say; I will leave for now." Peniel glared heading back to Cha Yun's room to get his belongings. He came back out of her half dressed in t-shirt with his jeans and shoes in his hands. He walked back over to them leaning in to give his girlfriend a full french kiss much to her father's distaste.

After that he left allowing silence to creep in with the loss of his presence. Cha Yun angrily went to her kitchen without so much as a word to her father. She opened a cabinet reaching in to get herself a glass. She slammed it down on the countertop heading towards the fridge. She grabbed some orange juice making back over to her glass. She poured some in feeling her father's blazing eyes on her back but ignored it. Taking sip of her juice she calmed herself down.

"Call off the wedding Appa or I will. The choice is yours." she said in a very calm manner. She was tired of being a child- his child or more like doll. She was no one's doll.

"Are you threatening me young lady?" Chief Daesneered not liking his daughter's unruly behavior. He blames the boy for this. Before she met him she was a proper and civilized young lady. Now in her place was an a ruthless amazon.

"No. It's a simple promise. Nothing more." she preened placing her glass back down upon the counter. She didn't want it to come to this but noe that it has, she was glad.

"You have no idea who your 'little boyfriend' is, do you?" Chief Dae inquired with a sigh. He hated to have to tell her this but it was for her own good.

"What does it matter; I love him-" she glared at her father. She didn't fall for Peniel because of what he did but for who he was as a person. Why couldn't her father get that?

"Love him? He's a fucking Druglord Cha Yun! A Druglord! How dumb can you be?" Chief Dae peeved realizing that his daughter had really lost her mind. In his eyes she had been brainwashed by a lowlife thug and he wasn't having that. No one was going to ruin their family. No one.

"His occupation has nothing to do with my love for him. Why can't you see that? What is it going to take for you to let me grow up!" she cried, tears falling down her pale cheeks. In her father's eyes, they were fake. Of course she with the way he acted or the way he dressed that he wasn't good boy material but she had not a care in the world for a good boy. That was Khun Seong's job not Peniel's.

"I killed his Appa, Cha Yun! He's using you for revenge!" Chief shouted causing her to cringe at his words. She shook her head in shock. Her father killed his father.

"Are you saying that his father was the case that got you promoted to the Chief of Police?" she whispered hoping that it wasn't true but when her father's eyes met the floor she knew it was. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Yes-" Chief Dae whimpered out for his daughter to hear. Neither of them noticed Peniel reentering her apartment.

"I'm glad to hear you admit that. You really should learn to lock the door once someone has left by the way." Peniel hissed catching both of their attentions. Cha Yun gave him sorrowful eyes- her father a death glare. He ignored both facts.

"Peniel- Is what my Appa telling me the truth?" she asked taking note of the gun he now held in his possession.

"Yeah, in some ways. I do want revenge. I was going to use you to get it but then I had to fucking fall in love with you. It's a pity you're getting married and your Appa won't be there to see it." Peniel explained with a sigh. He knew that if he killed her she never forgive him and he'd lose her forever. Nevertheless, this was revenge- an eye for an eye- her father for his no matter how selfish that was. It was the plan and he was sticking to it.

"You want to play a game kid? Fine, let's play!" Chief Dae said grabbed his daughter by the shoulder pulling her in to his arms. Her back pressed against his as he took out his own gun placing it against the side of her head. She flinched at the cold barrel of gun touching some of her skin.

"Appa! What are you doing? Let me go!" she yelled in fear. She couldn't believe that her father was using her as a hostage to get what he desired yet again. She glanced in to Peniel's eyes knowing he was going to protect no matter what lie he was about to tell her father.

"Let's see who gives in to the other before there's a bullet in the side of her head. You want her to live, you'll turn yourself in to the police and leave us alone for rest of our lives." Chief Dae snarled pressing the barrel of the gun harder against her head. She hissed at the pain but remained silent waiting for what Peniel would back to her father.

"Why would I do that? I could care less. I could just kill you both- her first so you'd know it's your own damn fault and then you. I'd take my time with you- torturing you, dismembering you while you're still alive to see yourself before I chop your fucking head off and send it as a wedding present to my dear 'girlfriend' and her ass of a fiancé. So go on, kill her, you can't use her as a shield against me. She has no importance to me." Peniel scoffed at the Chief in mocking contempt. He knew that the bastard was dirty but he didn't think he'd lower the bar so far. He had to take that bastard out- losing Cha Yun's love or not- it had to be done.

Peniel observed as Chief Dae pointed his gun at him. He doesn't hesitate. Doesn't have time to.

Bang!

An arm was hit.

A chorus of screams ensues.

Bang!

A leg was hit.

Bang!

A shoulder is hit.

Bang!

Another arm.

Bang!

Another leg.

A river of tears flows.

Fiveshots. Two people hurt. Both bleeding to their unfortunate deaths.

Cha Yun was stunned in to action. She run over Peniel's side checking for any wounds on him. He had only been shot on his shoulder. Blood seeped from the newly created wound. He ignored it gently pushing her away from him mouthing for her to check on her father.

With much reluctance on her part, she does. Her father is in a worse state. Blood was pooling upon her kitchen floor from his gunshot wounds. She was angry with him. Why did he have to be so stubborn about everything concerning her? Now look where it has gotten him. He could be dying because of his old world ways.

"C-cha Yun- I'm so sorry. I never meant to cause you any pain-" Chief Dae- her father whispered to her as she held his hands in hers. He had taken note of his daughter's love for the Druglord. He could not deny her feelings anymore. He had to let her blossom in to the beautiful young woman he she was. He had to let her grow up on her own.

Chief Dae knew why the boy had not ended his sorry existence. It was simple really. He was in love and revenge could no longer be apart of his life. Shooting was good enough. It would forever be engraved in to his memory. His daughter had changed both of their hearts.

"I don't want hear that Appa. You could've been killed. And from the look of things he missed on purpo-" Cha Yun stated stopping midsentence once she realized Peniel hadn't killed her father.

"Peniel! Why did you..." she said glancing behind her voice fading at what she saw. The door to her apartment was left open. Peniel was gone. He had left her. She could hear the sound of police cars and ambulance sirens in the distance. He had called them.

She wanted to know why he had not finished what he had started? He could've killed her father- had his long standing revenge but he didn't. She wanted closure- needed it. She wanted an answer but he was long gone and she had no idea if she'd ever see him again in the near future.

Months passed by. Summer faded to winter. Snow graced the ground covering it in a blanket of white.

Peniel outside in front of his warehouse smoking some loud. He felt burn the inside of his chest as he inhaled the drug inside his lungs. This was his way of dealing with what has happened in his life. Thoughts of the girl who will never be named float in to his mind before a voice calling out to him breaks her image away like frozen glass.

"Are you still moping over the girl you refuse to name?" a familiar female asked. He lifted his head up to see who it was.

"Soohye-ah... how did you handle your pain when you thought you had lost Eunkwang forever?" he questioned her softly peering at the snow beneath their feet. He threw his blunt away watching burn out upon the snow.

"I did what any dramatic girl does..." Soohye smiled warmly at him. She glanced behind him taking note of the girl walking up to them behind his back.

"What's that?" Peniel hoping for a helpful answer turning her attention back to himself.

"Confront him." Soohye said before she left heading inside the warehouse to her boyfriend.

He hadn't realized what she meant by that until arms wrapped around his waist. He frozed in shock feeling a head rest against his back. He was at a lost for words.

"Don't say anything Oppa. Let me speak. I've missed you like crazy. My heart hurts everyday we're apart. I didn't know what true love meant or that it existed until I met. Whether accident or by fate you showed me what love was. My father had my life mapped out for me- a life I didn't want if you weren't the at other side of the aisle awaiting my arrival. I don't want anyone but you. You are my world. I'll smoke you like drugs and breathe you out like love because you belong to me. Your love could be the death of me- poisonous yet addictive like the sweetest of drugs. I could inhale you in to my lungs everyday and every night, and it still would never be enough. Your love belongs to me. I love you with the deepest part of my heart. You can't leave me again. I won't allow it." Cha Yun cried against his back holding him tight in her grasp. She had left Khun Seong for him- a life of normalcy, sadness, and loneliness for the warmth and shelter she knew that he could provide.

"How did you find me, Cha Yun?" Peniel finally voiced knowing that he was now allowed to speak his mind.

"My father is the Chief of Police- with his help I tracked you down in secret." she whimpered out her tears at last getting the best of her. He grabbed her wrists pulling her yo the front of his body.

"I'm sorry-" he started but she angrily interrupted him.

"No. I don't want to hear that. You know what I have came here for." she glared at up him. He smiled back down at her.

"I love you too..." Peniel whispered against her lips after dipping down to glide his lips upon hers in a chaste kiss. He pulled away from her to speak again, "and I promise to never let you go."

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who missed the obsession part in this fic, I want to clarify it.
> 
> The obsession comes in with Peniel's intent on revenge and Chief Dae's problem of not allowing his daughter the leeway to be an adult making her own decisions for her life.
> 
> There is no intent of obsession between Cha Yun and Peniel until the very end of the story. Which is clearly seen by the months they spent apart.
> 
> I hope that fixes any holes you have with connecting the obsession tag to this story.
> 
> Thank you guys for taking the time out of your busy schedules to read my crappy writing! It means a lot to me. <333


End file.
